Twila Virda
Twila Virda (18 BBY—17 ABY), a Rutian Twi'lek born on Ryloth, is a rather enigmatic figure; one who speaks little of her past and even less of her present, choosing to be discrete where personal matters are concerned, choosing to speak to a few trusted people rather than find a random person off the street to talk to. A jack of all trades and a master of few, she knows a little bit about many subjects but flying fighters and shooting blasters seems to be a forté of hers although most anyone would be hard-pressed to get her to explain where she picked up such knowledge. Personal History Life On Ryloth Twila's life was spent happily with her mother and father, an only child to a farmer and his wife. She had lived a rather sheltered life up until the time she was 13 or so when, at that time, several realizations came. Hearing about how many Twi'lek were captured by slavers, Twila always had dreams of being anything but a slave. She lacked the natural grace many of her race has so becoming a dancer was out of the picture, leaving her with very little choice, or so she felt. Having heard about the bounty hunters that roamed the galaxy, she studied what she could about them, her mind quickly filling with dreams of becoming so great that she could rival even Boba Fett. It was those dreams that fueled her begging her father to teach her how to shoot at the age of 15, something she was never especially good at but she always strove to improve. The shooting lessons lasted until she turned 17 and left Ryloth for good. Life As A Vagabond A young Twila spent eleven years traveling the galaxy, learning what she could from whom she could, all while taking various odd jobs to fund her passage from planet to planet. She even wound up spending several years on Endor where she spent her time with a small village of Ewok who taught her their language and allowed her to live as one of them. The life of a vagabond eventually stopped appealing to her and she picked a place to settle, closing her eyes and pointing at a map, her finger landing squarely upon Corellia. After getting herself back to civilization, she bought one last pass to Corellia, selling the majority of her personal belongings to do so. Arrival On Corellia Within literal moments of setting foot on Corellia, Twila would have the luck of running into the then planetary governor, Bailey Laran at the Smuggler's Dig, a cantina that is not far from the spaceport in Coronet City. The two hit it off, becoming what people might consider 'fast friends'. Bailey offered Twila a job as her personal aid but, not feeling that a job like that would be something she would enjoy, Twila instead asked for a security job. The governor offered the Twi'lek a job in Corsec. Upon Twila's acceptance she was given the rank of Colonel and all the responsiblities attached to that rank. During her time on Corellia. Twila met many people, some of whom influenced her life and not necessarily positively, in the long run. One of these people was a man by the name of Antoine Dareus, a man she once considered a friend. Delving Into The Underworld It was not much longer that Twila would be approached by one Tyy'sun Eson, the head of the Maffi organization. Tyy'sun spoke brilliantly, using words like pride and honor, words that rung heavily in Twila's ears, causing her to readily join the crimelord and his organization. It was through Maffi that she'd eventually meet Gren Delede and often times worked as a team with the man. She was quick to prove her loyalty and she rose to the rank of soldier in a rather short amount of time because of it. Personal Life Not long after Twila started working with Gren they became a couple and could almost always be found together, either on the job or when off duty, the pair having fallen in love. They eventually married upon the bridge of the [[CSAV Emendation|CSAV Emendation]] on the eve of the space battle the Sith raged upon the Hutt for control of Nar Shaddaa. Recent Events Twila has resigned her commission within the CSSD for fairly publicized reasons within the organization. Her true location is mostly unknown by most anyone who doesn't know her but it is fairly safe to assume she's spending at least some of her time on Ord Mantell, as well as several other locations. Another set of misfortunate events has reportedly sent Twila to the sanctuary of the New Republic where, along with Gren, they hope to start a new life. After circulating rumors that her husband has left, leaving her and their friends and employees in turmoil, uncertain as what to do. Twila has reportedly stepped up and taken on dual roles, acting not only as the CEO/CO of the VSC but as its president as well. Most recently, events have taken on a most dire turn. A package, delivered mysteriously to the Jedi Temple and addressed to Jedi Apprentice Enb'Zik, was opened to reveal Twila's decapitatd head. The location of the rest of her remains is unknown, though the head was given a proper burial. Career History Corsec * Held the rank of Colonel. CSA * Reached the rank of 1st Lieutenant. * Was CO of the task force Corporate Guard. VSC * Former President / CEO and Commanding Officer RP Logs *Confrontation *Wartime Wedding Virda, Twila Virda, Twila Virda, Twila Virda,Twila